powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Super Megaforce - Halloween Special - The Legend of the Dark SkyShip
The Legend of the Dark SkyShip is the special Halloween episode of the fanfictional version of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforcehttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Megaforce. Plot When the Mega Rangers celebrated on Halloween, there was a legend in which a dark and mysterious Dark SkyShip piloted by DarkSkelt. Synopsis Characters Super Mega Rangers Villains *DarkSkelt *Prince Vekar *Damaras *Levira *Argus *Ghoster, Ghosley and Ghosterry *Broodwing **Krybots **Blue-Head Krybots **Orange-Head Krybots *Footsoldiersof the past 20 series, along with the Footsoldier Fusion, a fused form of the various grunts from previous enemy organitazions that follow DarkSkelt **Putty Patrollers (MMPR) **Cogs (Zeo) **Piranhatrons (Turbo) **Chromites (Turbo) **Quantrons (In Space) **Craterites (In Space) **Stingwingers (Lost Galaxy) **Swabbies (Lost Galaxy) **Batlings (Lightspeed Rescue) **Ghouls (Lightspeed Rescue) **Cyclobots (Time Force) **Putrids (Wild Force) **Kelzaks (Ninja Storm) **Tyrannodrones (Dino Thunder) **Triptoids (Dino Thunder) **Krybots (SPD) **Hidiacs (Mystic Force) **Chillers (Operation Overdrive) **Rinshi (Jungle Fury) **Grinders (RPM) **Moogers (Samurai) **Loogies (Megaforce) Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall *Cameron Jebo as Orion *Geoff Dolan as Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie as Tensou (voice) *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *James Gaylyn as DarkSkelt (voice) *Butterworth Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar(voice) *John Leigh as Damaras(voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *Mark Wright as Argus (voice) *Kelson Henderson as Ghoster (voice) *Jackie Clarke as Ghosley (voice) *Estevez Gilliespieas Ghosterry (voice) *Cameron Rhodesas Mooger(voice) *Jim McLarty as Broodwing (voice) Gallery in the special The_Dark_SkyShip.jpg|The Dark SkyShip The_Dark_Legendary_Megazord.jpg|The Dark Legendary Megazord Dark_Legendary_Megazord_vs._Q-Rex_Megazord.jpg|Q-Rex Megazord fighting with the Dark Legendary Megazord Dark_SkyShip's_Picture.jpg|Dark SkyShip's Picture Prince_Vekar,_Damaras,_Levira_and_Argus_in_the_Armada.jpg|Prince Vekar gets jealous because DarkSkelt wants to destroy the Rangers Noah,_Jake,_Gia_and_Emma.jpg|The Super Mega Rangers looking for the Dark SkyShip Dark SkyShip's Picture.jpg|The SkyShip's Pictures Mega Rangers watching the Dark SkyShip.png|Gia, Jake, Noah and Emma watching closely The Dark SkyShip Super Megaforce Red watching Dark SkyShip.jpg|Super Megaforce Red watching the Dark SkyShip SkyShip in the Dark SkyShip.jpg|SkyShip Already parked inside the Dark SkyShip Levira, Argus and X-Borgs.jpg|Levira, Argus and X-Borgs falling in the Dark SkyShip Vekar angry.jpg|Principe Vekar in full rage, starting to hit all the X-Borgs while trying to calm him Damaras The Ghoster, Ghosly and Ghosterry singing.jpg|Ghoster, Ghosly y Ghosterry singing Legendary_Eye.jpg|The Mysterious Legendary Eye Mooger.jpg|Mooger with the others FootSoldiers Super_Mega_Mode!.jpg|"Super Mega Mode!" Combined_Combatant.jpg|FootSoldiers Fusioned Broodwing_Returns.jpg|The revived Broodwing of the year 2034 along with the Krybots The_Mega_Rangers_in_front_of_Broodwing.png|The Four Mega Rangers in front of Broodwing Super_Mega_Mode_2.jpg|Noah, Gia, Jake and Emma: "Super Mega Mode!" 4_Super_Mega_Rangers.jpg|The Four Super Mega Rangers Noah_as_SPD_Blue_Ranger_fighting_with_Broodwing.jpg|Noah as SPD Blue Ranger fighting with Broodwing bandicam 2017-01-19 18-57-22-284.jpg|The Super Mega Rangers as SPD Rangers fighting with Broodwing and Krybots bandicam 2017-01-19 19-20-38-764.jpg|Super Megaforce Red fighting with DarkSkelt bandicam 2017-01-19 19-24-00-353.jpg|Super Megaforce bandicam 2017-01-19 19-24-30-692.jpg|"Earth's Defender Never Surrender!" bandicam 2017-01-19 19-25-12-314.jpg|"Super Mega Saber Blast!" bandicam 2017-01-19 19-29-04-262.jpg|Dark Legendary Megazord Cockpit bandicam 2017-01-19 19-32-12-246.jpg|"Legendary Megazord, Ready!" bandicam 2017-01-19 19-34-12-200.jpg|Legendary Megazord vs. Dark Legendary Megazord bandicam 2017-01-19 19-39-07-632.jpg|JetZord, Mystic Dragon, Delta Runner 1, Tiger Animal Spirit and Gosei Dragon bandicam 2017-01-19 19-47-00-254.jpg|Legendary Mystic Force Megazord Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for The Legend of the Dark SkyShip: **Super Megaforce Red - Red Space Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - S.P.D. Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - S.P.D. Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - S.P.D. Green Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - S.P.D. Pink Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A *Troy' solo change into Red Space Ranger while the others transform into the SPD Rangers reference how their respective seriesfirst started out. The_Flying_Ghost_Ship_-_Dekaranger.png|S.P.D. Rangers Red In Space Ranger.jpg|Red Space Ranger See Also *[http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Kaizoku_Sentai_Gokaiger_the_Movie%3A_The_Flying_Ghost_Ship Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship]- Super Sentai counterpart in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Category:Super Megaforce Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Episode Category:Special Category:Halloween Specials